The Dream in the Missing Bones
by Sara Jessica Grissom
Summary: Upon being woken and arriving at the Jeffersonian he finds out that Bones has gone missing.
1. From a Dream to a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I in No Way own Bones or any of it's characters. **

**Note: This is actually OOC (It seems to be that way to me). But I kind of wanted to do it that way. I have no Beta for this story so all mistakes belong to me. I have no idea when I'll have a second chapter. It just has been sitting in me for the past few days and I needed to put it out there. I hope you all in enjoy.  
**

* * *

_She walks down the aisle towards him. She is all he can see. Just her in her beautiful white flowing dress. Her hair is blowing softly with the breeze. As the blazing red sun sets behind her she approaches him. Within seconds she is standing in front of him. He leans over to tell her how beautiful she is…_

"Seeley, Seeley, come on, Seeley wake up," comes a voice. It sounds familiar but he can't place it. Not at the moment. He just wants to go back to his dream. It was really great and getting better.

"Come on, Seeley, you have to wake up," the voice insists.

"Why?" he wants to know.

"Something is wrong and you are needed," she says.

He finally remembers who it is, "What's wrong? Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Angela just called. She said something about Temperance and working on a case but she was frantic. She made it clear you need to come to the Jeffersonian, now."

"I am going to get dressed and go. I'll call you later." Booth says as he quickly starts moving about the room.

"No, I am coming with you. It sounded serious. I want to make sure everything turns out all right," she states.

He makes no objections and they head off to the Jeffersonian. Booth barely steps into the lab when Angela starts bombarding him with information.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down and start over."

Angela takes a deep breath, "Brennan is missing. I don't know for how long but at the least a few hours. Jack, Cam, Sweets and I have all been trying to get a hold of her and she hasn't answered and she wasn't in her apartment. We wouldn't have even known but you said that once there was a breakthrough everyone should be called and meet here no matter what time i-"

Booth cut in softly, "Right which is why all of us were leaving our phones on through the night. So, what time did all of this happen?"

Cam was the one who answered, "I was called first and that was at about two in the morning. I called Sweets and Jack went to pick up Angela. After we were here, Angela called Brennan at I want to say between 2:30 am and 3:00 am."

"And now it's six. You didn't call me sooner because?" he inquired with a strong hint of anger.

"We weren't sure if she was really missing and it was all just so confused," Sweets said.

At this Booth made a call to his work and hurriedly brushed past Hannah as he left the Jeffersonian. He was intent to get to the Hoover building to make a missing persons report and then to go check out Bones' apartment.

Hannah barely knew what to do. She had just stood and listened throughout the whole thing. When Booth rushed past her she turned and went after him but he was getting too far away. She called out to Seeley instead. But he didn't hear her. He just kept on walking. Hannah fell back and stayed at the Jeffersonian. As the hours went by Hannah watched the whirlwind of action going on in the lab. She had offered to help Angela but there wasn't anything for her to do. When night finally fell a search party was being brought together. Relief coursed through Hannah at the thought of being able to do something after all this time. Minutes later she left with group of people going to search for Temperance.

Booth had spent the day somewhere between looking over Bones' apartment, talking to her neighbors and his office. He made his way back to the Jeffersonian an hour after the search party had left. Walking up onto the platform to see if there was anyone a security guard addressed him, "You've just missed the group by an hour, Agent Booth."

Seeley looked over at the guard, "Oh thanks and I'll just go and search then." He made it to the doors before he turned around again, "How did you know who I am?"

"You work with Dr. Brennan. Used to be here all the time. Everyone knows who you are around here," Micah gave him a brief smile and Booth exited satisfied with the answer.

The search was given up for the night at midnight. Cam drove Hannah home and went back to the lab to meet with the others. Seeley went back to his office, hoping to figure out where she could have gone.

Daylight broke and Sweets entered Booth's office, "Maybe you should go home and sleep, Booth."

"No, no. It won't do any good I can't sleep. That's the first time I've even dozed. I can't help Bones by sleeping," his voice rose with anxiety. Sweets nodded and left the office. Seconds later…

_The light wind billows out her dress and moves her hair and the setting sun outlines her figure as she walks towards him. Soon she is standing in front of him he leans over and whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful. You always do." She smiles and they turn towards-_

The phone rings and Booth looks at the time. Thank God he's only dozed for a couple of minutes. He couldn't stand it if he'd slept through the whole day. His phone stops ringing and he realizes that for the third time he had the same dream. Well, not exactly the same it was a continuation this time he thinks.

* * *

**Please leave a review you know you want to you really do :D. I am sorry if I left off in a weird or bad spot. **


	2. Three Days

**Note: So, not all of this chapter is focused solely on Booth. Mostly because there's only so much that can be shown of his side. But I think it's important to show what's here. Enjoy. oh and my next chapter may end up being shorter. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.  
**

* * *

A day turns into three days.

Still no leads on finding Temperance Brennan. It doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of a case. But there hasn't been any evidence of a struggle either. Someone must have taken her. Whoever it was is very good. Why haven't they called for ransom or whatever it is they want yet? Booth's thoughts keep trying to figure out the answer to that question. He keeps hitting a brick wall. His head falls into his hands as Cam enters his office. Quietly, she suggests, "You should go home and sleep Booth. It's really not good to be up for so long."

Booth raises his head. He shakes it admitting, "I can't sleep, Cam. I haven't really been able to since she went missing. I am afraid if I do I'll miss something important. Bones could be dea…I just…can't."

"Well, I brought you coffee because I figured you could use it."

"Thank you," was all he could manage. He watched her leave his office. Booth looked sadly at the cup of coffee. It made him think of the time when he had asked her if they were going to hold. He buried his head in his hands again. Where could she be? How come I can't find her? He abruptly got up and walked outside. Booth kept on walking. He didn't know where he was going. Not until he stopped did he know. He stood just inside Bones' apartment doorway. He didn't know why he was here but he sat down on her couch. Lowering his head to his hands he cried.

Hannah counts the days passing. Aware that Seeley hasn't been home for three days. She's not sure he is even aware of time. Hannah doesn't know though since her interaction with him has been minimal. She went to his office the other day but he was barely aware of her or of anything. Hannah felt a sense of defeat. She doesn't know how to help her boyfriend. She's not even sure that she could. Instead Hannah spends all the time she can doing her own searches and going to the Jeffersonian to see if they have anything new on Temperance's disappearance.

Angela sits in her office frustrated. They've all seemed to have hit a dead end. She knows they actually were at a dead end in finding Brennan from the beginning. But none of them are just going to give up. Booth least of all. She's known that this whole time and it gives her some hope.

All Cam wants is for someone to tell her that this isn't really happening. That her favorite forensic anthropologist has been away for family reasons. She knows that's not true. They had called Max and Russ to see if maybe Dr. Brennan was either of them but no. Cam looks at the clock in the Jeffersonian cafeteria and decides to return to her office to work.

Jack is working furiously away on bug evidence for something else. He knows he should be focused on finding Dr. B but he just had to take a break. It's so frustrating being stuck at a dead end. He wants to scream sometimes at the thought of not being able to do anything more. So, he's taking a break and doing something else. He knows they'll find her.

Sweets finishes up with the FBI agent in his office. It's all he can do; there hasn't been anything for him to try to profile the person who took Dr. Brennan. What he does know is that whoever kidnapped her is dangerous and very meticulous. It's likely the person has had this planned out for quite some time. Lance knows the case has been bumped up to a kidnap yet but it could be nothing else. He has been working with her and Booth long enough to know she wouldn't just up and leave. However, this criminal has him feeling hopeless at times about the return of Dr. Brennan.

Booth dries his eyes and sits back on the couch for a moment.

_She walks down the aisle towards him. She is all he can see. Just her in her beautiful white flowing dress. Her hair is blowing softly with the breeze. As the blazing red sun sets behind her she approaches him. Within seconds she is standing in front of him. He leans over to tell her how beautiful she is…_

A door slams down the hall and Seeley's eyes open in a flash. There is that dream again. He doesn't know why it started over. It's going to drive him up the walls if that's the only dream he can have when he does doze. Not that he falls asleep intentionally. He shakes off the dream and goes back to the FBI building to continue to try to find clues or something about Bones' disappearance.

* * *

**Reviews please :D. **


	3. One Week

**Yes this chapter is extremely short but wanted to do it this way. I promise the next chapter will be longer. It may even be a chapter about Brennan though this is mostly supposed to do with Booth. But maybe just so you know what kind of condition she is in. I might wait until after the next chapter actually. We'll see. I hope you enjoy my very short chapter. **

* * *

It's been one week.

Booth has no idea why no ransom call has come. He can only think that she's been kidnapped. But what kind of kidnapper doesn't call even the person doesn't want money. He has no clue. No evidence to be found and there is nothing. Booth wanders around his office unsure of what to do. Angela, Cam, and Hodgins are probably all tired of him bugging them. Sweets keeps telling him he needs to sleep. Booth doesn't want to hear it. He can't sleep and doesn't want to because when he does for a few minutes that dream haunts him. Nor can he finish the dream. It's like a broken record. He suddenly realizes he hasn't looked in a mirror in days. He has no idea what he looks like. He doesn't care. He is helpless. So helpless.

Booth sits down. His eyelids drop.

_The light wind billows out her dress and moves her hair and the setting sun outlines her figure as she walks towards him. Soon she is standing in front of him he leans over and whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful. You always do." She smiles and they turn towards-_

His phone rings. Booth automatically answers, "Hello?"

A voice on the other end replies, "Seeley Booth, I have something you've been looking for."

* * *

**Reviews are very appreciated. I mean very very appreciated. Thank you in advance. **


	4. The Call

**I bring you my 4th Chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy. Yes, I am going to keep having his dream in the story. I know it might feel redundant but I feel it's important that it be here as much as it is. Again enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe the kidnapper. **

**Note: I have no Beta so mistakes belong all to me.  
**

* * *

"Bones," Booth utters.

"Oh, very good Agent Booth. Now, I have some good news and I have some bad news for you."

Booth remains silent he's not even sure what to say. There are so many things he could say. But instead he just lets the silence stretch until the kidnapper speaks again.

"Okay, then bad news first. I am going to kill Temperance Brennan. No-"

Booth cuts him off, "Like Hell, you son of a bitch."

"We'll see. Now, I was saying the good news for you is that she is still alive. For how long though, I haven't yet decided. You see I am going to kill her slowly and you are going to have a ticket front and center."

"What are you going to kidnap me now?" Booth scoffs.

"No, I would rather not do that. Technology is a wonderful thing Seeley. I am surprised you haven't asked any questions. You aren't curious as to who I am or why I took her?" he asks.

"Actually, I am more interested in finding her." Booth emphasizes.

He laughs quietly, "That's not likely to happen. You took something dear and beloved from me and so I am going to do the same to you. It was so easy to figure out who to take. She's the only one I've seen you with so much. The way you've looked at her for the last year and half that I've been watching you said it all. I kidnap and kill her I hurt you or rather break you completely. That is all I can possibly want from life."

Frowning Booth spits out, "I don't even know you, buddy. You're just some sick, twisted son o-"

"But you did know me once. And you'll know me again," the guy states.

"Then why don't you tell me all about yourself?" Booth inquires.

"Naw, I am done with this conversation for now. We'll talk again after…well after the first round." He says hanging up.

Booth punches the office wall. Angry because he still hasn't really got anything. He'd tried to have the guy's number traced while he was on the phone with him but it didn't turn up anything. The other FBI agents finish exiting his office. Booth pacing again tries to think of someone, anyone from his past that would have felt like he was responsible for the death of their loved one. Well, there are plenty of people but many of them don't know it was him. He was a sniper there was no way from them to know. As for some of the others he wasn't aware if they had family. The problem is though that the guy said Booth knew him as well. Frustrated he hits the wall again. He sits down again. His mind racing with the fact that this guy has been watching them for over a year. He doesn't even know how that's completely possible. They were gone for seven months. Maybe the guy meant that he'd been stalking them for a year and a half all together. Sighing he rests his head against the back of his chair. His eyes closing the dream comes.

_She walks down the aisle towards him. She is all he can see. Just her in her beautiful white flowing dress. Her hair is blowing softly with the breeze. As the blazing red sun sets behind her she approaches him. Within seconds she is standing in front of him. He leans over to tell her how beautiful she is…_

_

* * *

_**Please leave reviews. You know you really want to and they make the author happy (me).**_  
_


	5. Belonging and a Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do Not Own Bones.

**A Note: **Next chapter will be what round one looks like and what it puts Booth through. There is no beta for this story so all mistakes are mine. I am sorry it took me so long to bring you all a new chapter but life gets in the way. Enjoy!

* * *

He snaps awake. Booth gets up and paces. He searches in his mind for a good plan but there is nothing. There must be something though. Anything. He doesn't want to wait for the "first round". He racks his brain again for some answer or clue. He's left blank so he grabs his coat and heads for the Jeffersonian. Maybe one of the squints will have an idea.

During the drive his mind wanders back to his dream. The only one he can have any more. He wishes it would stop. It's pure torture. He has yet to be able to finish the dream. What is it with him and dreams? Booth isn't sure he wants to know. He lets the thoughts slip from his conscious and gets out of the car at the Jeffersonian.

Hannah sits alone at the apartment. She feels so out of place. It's not something she feels often and hadn't felt that way when she first arrived. But now, it was like she didn't belong. At the Jeffersonian her help was appreciated, however, that was it. There was no extra conversation outside of finding Temperance. Well, not with her anyway. As far as Seeley was concerned, well, she wasn't sure that he was even aware that she existed. He still hadn't been home at least not when she was there. Hannah assumed he came home some time to change. At a loss on what else to do she decided to go back to the Jeffersonian.

When she arrives Seeley is sitting in a kind of circle with the others and they seem to be trying to figure something out. Hannah waits quietly. Maybe, she'll get to talk to Seeley. See if he has found out anything about Temperance. She doesn't get the chance though because the conversation ends and he leaves the building quickly. Hannah steps closer to the group.

She takes a deep breath and asks, "Is there anything new on Temperance?"

The question is readily answered. Angela repeating what Seeley has told them. Hannah doesn't know what to say. The group in the meantime scatters. Hannah goes and offers her help to the others but they all turn her down. Defeated Hannah makes her way back to the apartment.

Booth returns to his office and hopes that maybe Cam, Angela and Hodgins can think of something. Or that Angela can find something on the voice recording that will help. For now he is left to wait for round one with no way to stop it. Sitting down at his desk a message pops up on his computer screen. It wants to know if he'll accept a live video feed. He clicks it and Bones shows up on his screen. She's bound and gagged. A masked man walks into view turns towards the camera and asks laughingly, "Ready for round one Agent Booth?"

Unable to answer the kidnapper he sits horrified. The kidnapper replies, "I'll take that as a yes, then." He removes the gag from her mouth. He tells her that she is going to let him know the best places to cut. Seeley Booth squirms in his seat. Upon giving a quick signal to an agent so they can try to trace the feed his eyes rest back on the screen. The man turns sideways looks in the direction of Booth as he inquires, "So, where do I start, Miss Brennan?"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
